


Drawings Can Always Go Wrong

by WhiteWolf1284



Category: Two Against The World (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicky Valentino is possessive over reader and yall cant change my mind, Reader-Insert, and the smut isnt explicit, but only a little of each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf1284/pseuds/WhiteWolf1284
Summary: You, an artist, decide to use the blessing that is your drawing skills to help with your little situation. Nicky walks in, a chase ensues (sort of), and you find yourself taking advantage of his possessiveness of you.
Relationships: Nicky (Two Against the World | Fictif)/Reader, Nicky/Player Character (Two Against the World | Fictif)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Drawings Can Always Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3, yay. anyways i noticed theres a major shortage of Nicky content on here and decided to contribute by making this fic. for all my fellow Valentinhoes out there, youre welcome. sorta. also im experiencing writers block so requests or anything would be welcome lol

You were an artist.

Okay, that was probably an exaggeration. You were just a person who decided that drawing was a fun hobby and practiced it ever since you were 5. Yeah, that sounds better.

Before your little (please say infinite) trip to the 1920s, you happened to have artist’s block for at least a month, but now you had a truck load of stuff to draw, considering you were transported to an entirely new era. Not to mention your boyfriend was literally a mafia boss, so you got a large amount of practice drawing suits now, which you originally neglected because  _ who wants to draw a suit? _ (you also got to draw some guns more often but Nicky hated that because you could get hurt. Somehow. Really, how were you gonna hurt yourself with a gun you weren’t even touching?)

Anyways, along with all the cool stuff from the 20s, you found your more recent sketchbook pages filled with Nicky Valentino himself. Cause honestly, who could resist drawing this man’s beautiful face? Today, er, rather, tonight, you were in the mood for… adult-y things, but Nicky was out doing something he insisted on keeping secret and it’s not like you had a computer to help out, so you had relied on your own two hands to give a visual. You were incredibly pleased at what you sketched out in more than a few ways and for once felt like something you drew belonged in a museum.

Actually, no, you were keeping this to yourself and yourself only. You just drew Nicky naked and in an incredibly suggestive pose, so you weren’t about to go showing it to people, but holy crap did this look good. Your hand, you noticed, had moved towards the area between your legs, but you were sure nobody was in the mansion right now so… what could go wrong, right? Eyes darting around, you crouched over the sketch and was just about to move your pants (and underwear) out of the way when you were interrupted by a voice from behind your chair.

“What’cha doin’?” ‘ _ hOLY CRAP WHO IS THAT-’  _ was your first thought before you registered it as Nicky himself. That, uh, that was bad. No, more like extremely embarrassing. Immediately you snapped the book shut and twisted to look back at him, only to see he was leaning over your shoulder, hands tucked into his pockets and that  _ goddamn smirk _ on his face. Had he seen all that? Because if he did you were gonna jump off a cliff and nobody would be able to stop you.

“Wha- When- How did-” You were now a stuttering, blushing puddle of human skin at this point but Nicky simply chuckled, half lidded eyes staring at you with an all too familiar look.

“What I’m doing is watching you sitting here doing  _ something  _ with your hand.” Nicky was blushing about as much as you were, but he still managed to keep his cool. Somehow. God how you envied him for that.

“When I started doing so was about 3 minutes ago. And how is a secret I’m not gonna tell ya, or else you might use it to sneak up on me next time.” He smiled and it was absolutely  _ radiating  _ with mischievousness. And the fact that only made you want to kiss him was honestly so incredibly unfair. You on the other hand still didn’t even dare to move.

“Now, how about I ask you a question?” You managed to raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

“What, exactly, was in that notebook to make you blush like this?” He raised a hand to brush against your cheek and you were pretty sure you couldn’t get any more red than you were right now. And yet, you opened your mouth to reply.

“ _ Sketch _ book, Nicky. Get it right.” He rolled his eyes and basically your heart just went like ‘ _ Excuse me, I want your eyes looking at me not at the ceiling, dammit.’ _ Thank God Nicky couldn’t read your mind.

Huffing, you continued, “Well, the fact I’m blushing is mostly from you walking in on me. About what I was looking at, though, I think I’ll keep it a secret.” You smirked a little, and you said that without your voice shaking! Go you! However, Nicky didn’t look as happy. You saw determination, of all things, flood into his brown eyes and you knew you were in trouble. His eyes flickered to the sketchbook that you held away from him.

“Well, whether you tell me or not, I’m sure I can figure it out. Eventually.” Predicting what Nicky does next, you swing your arm away, making sure the swing of his own arm is nowhere near the book.

“Mhm. Are you sure about that?” You question as you launch off the chair and away from the strong arms that were about to grab you, turning to face the man who was just about ready to tie you down (you need to stop being so dirty minded), and winked. “Because you’re gonna have to catch me first, y’know.”

Nicky obviously took that as the challenge you intended it to be, because he then proceeded to jump over the chair and run after you. You thought he wouldn’t catch you because you were definitely smaller than him but  _ holy crap this man runs fast. _ He catches you in the nearest hallway (you were only able to run a few feet away, which was just sad at this point), arms wrapped tightly around your torso from behind and about an inch away from lifting you off the ground.

“Come on, I just want to see what made you not wait for me to help pleasure you,” He growled into your ear. Oh. Wait. Was he jealous? Ohh, he was gonna get a kick out of this then. You were almost tempted to just hand it over to see his face but he snatched it out of your hands before you could decide. Damn his long arms. Still keeping one of his appendages around you, he opened the sketchbook to the page you had your bookmark on. You couldn’t see him fully, since he was trapping you in front of him, but from what you could see he was the same color as a tomato at this point. You… probably looked like that too.

“Ah...ha. Well, could’ve told me that you were looking at… well, me.” He closed the book and handed it back to you, but his arm around you only tightened. “Thought for a sec I might’ve had to stake my claim on you.” You felt his teeth against your neck and whined a little. “Again. Harshly.”

“Well, to be fair, you could still do that. I do remember a few people last night thinking I was available. Maybe you outta show ‘em exactly who I belong to.” Truthfully, you hadn’t been out last night. You barely go out at all unless it’s with Nicky because honestly, what was the point of wasting your little amount of energy for socializing if it wasn’t for the love of your life? But Nicky was a possessive guy, and when he heard that someone had so much as looked at you with desire in their eyes made him lift you up (bridal style, god he was such a romantic) and immediately take you to the bedroom without so much as a word.

Needless to say, you woke up the next morning with more than a few marks on your body. At least 3 were above the collar of every shirt you owned.


End file.
